Unexpected
by HiddenAura
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Nessie's journey through the unexpected. Life changing mistakes, broken promises, and an unconditional love. Rated M for language & adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I apologize for the mixup in chapter numbering. It's fixed. I will hopefully be adding to this story soon! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Saga. I'm simply playing in Stephenie's world.

* * *

xx Chapter 1 xx

I had waited nearly three hours to tell him. Three long agony-filled hours for this moment and here it was.

His deep brown eyes shot fire into my soul as I prepared to tell him something that was about to change his life, and mine, forever.

Anxiety filled the air as I reached behind me to my wooden desk to grab the crumbled pieces of paper I had discarded earlier. I didn't have to look twice to remember how each one started.

_So remember that night two weeks ago..._

_I'm just going to come right out and say it..._

_Hey guess what? We fucked up!_

"What is it Ness?" his smooth voice washed over me as his long dark fingers braided through my hair, as I easily chucked the papers back onto the desk.

I had to be honest with him, but I was fidgeting now, and ignoring the question.

He gave me a small half smile to somehow show that whatever I was worried about was going to be okay. I just couldn't find it in my heart to tear his entire universe to shreds.

The bed looked like a good place to sit and contemplate the words that would change his world, but then again, that was where this all had started too.

His eyes glazed over as I sat slowly onto the light purple comforter, he seemed to be remembering that night as easily I was.

"I, uh, I.." but the words never escaped my lips, because his own lips crashed into mine and we were once again tumbling over my king sized bed. We landed on the floor with a light thud.

The entire situation seemed comical and romantic all at once, but I couldn't deny the bubbling feeling of laughter erupting in my gut.

His own beautiful laughter filled the air too and together we ended in a fitful of joyous tears tangled up in each others limbs.

The warmth radiating off his body engulfed me, and I knew at that moment exactly what I needed to do.

"So," I began as the laughter faded, "when do you think we should tell them about us?" It was easy to be so care-free with him sometimes with his happy go-lucky attitude – even in the worst of situations.

"Are you sure about this Nessie?"

"Positive" I gave him my best breath taking smile, and muttered under my breath "_and not just about this."_

I shouldn't have been surprised that he had heard that, what with his super werewolf hearing and all, but it still freaked me out when he did.

"And that means...?" he questioned me with his arms crossed against his muscular chest and a smirk on his handsome face.

My loose curls shook around my face as a single tear cascaded down my porcelain cheek. His expression faded at the sight of my distress.

"Oh Nessie," he cooed into my ear as his arms wrapped me up in a safe haven, "I'm sorry baby, just tell me what's wrong."

This was it. The moment of truth.

"Do you love me?" I peered up at him through thick wet lashes.

"More than anything," his answer was only a whisper but I leaned into his embrace, pressing my tear stained face into his bare chest, with one hand playing with the small wooden pendant dangling around my neck.

"Don't hate me okay?" as soon as those words left my mouth, I knew the answer that would emerge from his own.

"Never."

I snuck one last glance at his beautiful features, ran my fingers through his black shaggy hair, and inhaled the delicate scent that flowed from his veins. Every moment was precious to me, and this might be the last one I had of him once he found out.

One last breathe.

"I'm pregnant."

I felt my body being thrust backwards as he now held me at arms length. His eyes grew wide at the revelation, and I swore I even felt him start to shake.

I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe until he graced me with the sound of his voice.

His jaw hung open, and his body fell limp except for the grasp he had on my shoulders.

"Nessie..." my name hung in the air as his only words, and I turned my head slowly to kiss the fingers that were now digging further into my half-vampire skin.

I squeezed my eye shut hoping he would fill the deafening silence.

"He's going to kill me."

And then... he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Saga.

xx Chapter Two xx

6 months earlier...

"Happy 7th Birthday" they shouted as I entered the brightly-lit, overly decorated Cullen mansion. I smiled my biggest, most appreciative smile and said a loud "Thank you" to my most beloved family.

Not even two seconds from entering, I was swarmed by cold arms, and warm arms alike into one giant hug. It was moments like these that I loved my family - both vampire and werewolf. It was moments like these that I had never felt more loved.

I giggled when Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose argued over who had given me the better gift, and broke out into spontaneous laughter as Aunt Alice gave me her own famous smile and a tap to her temple implying that _she _knew who gave the better gift - and it was obviously her!

My parents, Edward and Bella, sat close together watching me laugh and celebrate the day.

"Happy vampire day mom," I called over to her, she gave me a sheepish smile and with a wave of her hand insisted I not bring any attention onto her. I bounced over to her - they say when I did this, I reminded them of Aunt Alice - and sat next to her on the oversized couch.

We stared at one another for a few moments and I could feel the pride radiating off of her, and I let my love for her surround us.

We didn't need words, mom and I, and not only because I could say it without them, but just because she knew me better than anyone.

Well... except maybe...

"Nessie, baby! How's my girl?"

I'd know his voice anywhere, _my Jacob_.

"Jake!" I cried out happily.

His tall stature overpowered nearly everyone in the room as he made his way over, and on his sides were Leah and Seth who stood nearly as tall.

Leah, who had a constant scowl on her face anytime I was within 30 feet of her, looked exceptionally annoyed today, while Seth who had always been the sweet, kind one, held a wide smile.

I jumped from the couch and landed easily in Jacob's arms. He laughed and kissed my cheek as he greeted me, the same as always for the past seven years.

I giggled as I held my hand to his soft cheek.

Pictures of the two of us throughout the years ran through his mind, as we relived our lives together, and when the memories came to an end it felt almost bittersweet to pull my hand away.

It was an odd feeling, but I was pulled from my own concerns when Aunt Alice ripped me from Jacob's arms and into the centre of the guests.

"Present time!" her voice rang throughout the crowd and everyone laughed and made a circle around me.

I was handed box after box of presents - a laptop, a new cell phone, new clothes and a set of car keys for my brand new car from mom and dad.

"This one's from me, Ness" Jake called out as he tossed a tiny bag my way.

I caught it easily and opened the bag quicker than anyone expected.

"Oh Jakey, it's beautiful..." I whispered as I held up the thin leather strand with a wooden wolf pendant on it.

He didn't even have to tell me he had made it himself, it was so classically Jake.

I heard a scoff from one side of the room and guessed it was Leah.

I peered up at her to see angrily fingering a near identical wolf around her own neck - wait, what? Why had I never noticed that before?

I looked up at Jake, and his expression looked pleased at my initial comment, and then I stared back at Leah.

_No way._

Her eyes caught mine, and for a second I thought I saw a sense of panic flash through them before they returned to their hateful stare.

_It can't be._

The room had gone silent now, as my mind raced back to the memories with Jake.

_Bittersweet_.

I heard someone start to speak, but I didn't get a chance to hear it.

My body fell back, and I took one long look between Jake and Leah, and my world blacked out.

"Ness?" I heard my father's concerned voice through the haze and fought to open my eyes.

"Renesmee?" this time my mother's voice broke through the fog and my eyes snapped open.

"Mom?" I croaked out weakly.

"Oh baby girl!" I felt my dad's cool embrace as I struggled to sit up, "You're okay!"

His arms reached beneath my legs as he lifted to hold me like an infant.

"Dad, I'm too big to carry like that" I groaned.

"You're only 7 baby girl" he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

It took all the strength I had but I forced myself to look down at my body. Seven, my ass! My curves had grown into all the right places in the last year or so and I had finally reached my final height at 5'7. I was physically about 20, and mentally - well I was wise beyond my years! At least, that's what they told me.

I was feeling humiliated right now, and really stupid. _Jake and...Leah?_ _Really? _

As soon as I felt my butt hit the soft leather of the couch in our cabin, I knew I was going to have to start asking some questions.

My lips parted to get out the first one, but my dad had already read them in my mind.

"Don't even think about asking us Nessie, you know who you need to talk to," his eyes were closed, and he seemed worried.

It bothered me, dad had always been overprotective, but this time something seemed different.

I shrugged it off and huffed. It seemed I had regained my sense of balance so I stood straight up and walked to my room.

"Fine" I breathed out angrily, if they wouldn't answer - well someone better!

The bed felt like such a comfort after having passed out on a hard floor, that I curled up in all my blankets - fully dressed - and fell fast asleep.

As soon as the sun hit the middle of the sky, I was jolted awake by the sudden memories of yesterday.

_Jake..Leah...Together...Ew_.

I couldn't wrap my brain around it, so I did the one thing I had always done when I woke up with a scary nightmare - or in this case, reality.

I screamed, loudly, and called out his name.

"Jake!"

I needed answers, and I needed them now.

Within two minutes, my window sill held a handsome muscular man with the most concern expression ever gracing his face.

I almost caved on my anger, but it was too late.

"Why her Jake?" I shouted.

"Who baby, who?" he looked distraught already and I hadn't even said anything yet.

"LEAH!" I screamed again. This time, his face fell into a recognizable expression - guilt.

My anger faltered again, it's not that I was in love with Jake or anything, and any other girl would have been fine, I swear! But _Leah?_

"She hates me Jake! I'm your BEST FRIEND, and she hates me!"

I searched his face for answers again, he always said I was the one person he couldn't hide anything from.

"Do you love her?" I knew I was getting nosey now but I didn't care.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why does she have my necklace?"

I shouted question after question, not even giving him a chance to answer. I only slowed to catch my breath when I heard my mother's angelic voice so soft that I could barely hear her.

"It's time Jake, tell her," The front door shut quickly after and two sets of invisible footsteps left us alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight Saga.

xx Chapter Three xx

"Tell me what?" I asked breathlessly.

"Baby, you better sit down for this," he motioned for me to sit next to him on the bed as he inhaled deeply.

I had been so caught up in my daze I hadn't even noticed he had moved from the window, or that I had stood up. I made my way back to my bed and sat next to his shaking frame.

"Jakey, just tell me."

"Ok Nessie, don't freak out," his words were slow, as if I wouldn't be able to keep up.

I simply nodded for him to continue.

"So I'm a werewolf right," I looked into his soft but serious eyes and burst out laughing.

"Well, of course Jake! I've only known you my entire life! What a let down!"

His shaking subsided as he let out a chuckle, "crazy girl, there's more to this than just that."

"And you've been told about imprinting right?" his eyes were piercing through me now, begging me to understand.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON LEAH?" I was somehow on my feet again, pacing back and forth, all the while shaking my head.

"No, no, NO! Jake! Seriously? ANYONE would have been better than Leah." My heart ached now, and I tried to ignore it. _Bittersweet_.

This time, it was his laughter that stopped our conversation as he reached for my hands to bring me back to him.

"No baby...I imprinted on you."

I said nothing, but suddenly it all made sense. For as long as I had known him, he had been_ My Jacob_. He was a big brother to me as I grew, a shoulder to cry on when my parents made me mad, my confidant, and now... best friend. Could there be even more for us?

"Baby girl?" his voice soothed my soul once again, and I drifted back to earth.

"Oh Jake," and then I threw myself into his arms, and kissed him hard. It was strange to be kissing _my Jacob_ and even stranger to have him kiss me back, except it didn't last long as the sound of a pained cry burst from the doorway.

"Leah..." he whispered, dread and even more guilt flooded his voice. "She must have come here to see if I was okay."

I stared at him, with what must have been a look of astonishment and rage, and slapped him across the face.

I had forgotten all about Leah once I heard the words "on you", and now the harsh reality was coming back full force.

"You didn't answer my questions," I shouted. He had one hand rubbing his cheek while the other played with a stray thread on his shorts. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I don't know," he started, "about 6 years baby."

My heart stopped, this had been going on _that_ long?

"Why Jake?"

"Baby please, it started out as merely a ... release," his face turned a deep red, "you were so young, we didn't know how fast you'd grow, it was purely platonic back then between you and I, don't you remember?"

I nodded my head, but secretly wanted to throw up at the thought of Jake and Leah going at it.

"Is it still...platonic?" It was a brave question despite how I felt at the moment, and even moreso after the kiss we had just shared.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Not for me baby, I'm so in love with you it hurts."

At his honest statement, my heart swelled. I had tried to deny it, every kiss on the cheek, every time his hand brushed mine, even going as far to blame my hatred of Leah on why I couldn't stand to see her wearing my necklace - but the truth was, I was jealous.

The past year had been hell with Jake and I playing the friendship game. We were so far gone, I couldn't even tell where the line from platonic and romance blurred into one. No wonder I was confused, but with it all laid out on the table - I could no longer ignore it.

"I love you too Jake" The smile that captured his face was nothing compared to the tears that would fall from my eyes as I spoke my next thought.

"But so does Leah."

We looked at one another solemnly. He knew I was right. No matter how hard he had tried to deny it - she loved him, and I was willing to bet a large portion of the Cullen money that a part of him loved her too.

My fingers traced down my neck to where the pendant lay.

His eyes caught my movement, "about that..."

I stood with my arms crossed and tapped my foot impatiently. "Yes Jake?"

"I never did get to explain it to you," he sighed again, "it's a symbolized promise - that I'll always be there for you, until the day I die."

The gesture was touching, and it sort of made sense why Leah would have one, she was his Beta after all.

Except, now that the cat was out of the bag, he just seemed to want to continue to ruin it.

"I guess, I do love her too, or at least a part of me does."

It was my turn to sigh now, "the part that would have if I had never been born."

I pushed past him and rushed to the door, only I couldn't leave My heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces.

He gasped in pain, clutching his chest as he took my hand and pulled me back, "you felt it too"

I nodded and the tears fell harder.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I never would have gotten involved in this if I knew what would have happened," he was begging now.

"I'll let Leah down gently, I'll do whatever you say, just don't... just don't leave me" the desperation in his voice bled into my heart and I couldn't say no.

I melded myself into his arms and together we cried. For the past, the present, and most importantly, the future.


End file.
